The Meeting
by DarkNightLullaby
Summary: Just a small (random) one shot about two Decepticons (just fluffy fluffiness!) Disclaimer: I own nothing! (but the idea and mistakes you find are yours ;))


**MEETING**

Soundwave already sat at the small table when Megatron entered the room.

"Ah, Soundwave! Sorry that I'm late but Starscream screwed up again."

The other bot nodded and indicated him to sit down. The spy seemed slightly impatient.

"So?"

"I located six potential energon sources, Starscream lost twenty Decepticon in his last encounter with the Autobots and the vehicons want better treatment."

"Point one is good send some people to look the places up, point two is unpleasant but one can deal with it and point three is not understandable. Please explain."

"Most of the 'cons treat the vehicons like trash. They want that they are treated better and I want that too. They help me and if they should stop because of some idiots I am not going to tolerate that my lord."

Soundwave's voice sounded angry and Megatron knew better than to say anything against the faceless bot.

"Of course. I'll tell everyone to just leave them alone and should anyone ignore that I am to be informed, okay?"

"Acceptable. Do you have any tasks to be taken care of?"

"Well, you could search for some artefacts that would be helpful. Report to me at my quarters after your shift."

"Of course my lord."

With that Soundwave left the room.

*

Soundwave was tired and in pain when he arrived at his masters quarters. Starscream had yelled at him and hit him with several plasma shots.

The second in command definitely had to control his temper better.

Because of Megatron's task, Soundwave didn't even have time to go to Knockout to let him look over the wounds. They leaked a bit of energon and Soundwave hoped that Megatron wouldn't see it.

He knocked quietly and when the door didn't open he knocked again a bit louder.

"Oh sorry... Thought I just imagined the first knock."Megatron immediately opened the door and Soundwave gave him the report about the artefacts.

"Summary?"

"Three of the artefacts are gone, destroyed. The others are scattered all over the planet."

"That leaves five artefacts. Good work Soundwave thank you but say why do you leak energon?"

Soundwave tensed.

"Did you get into a fight? That would be untypical for you."

No answer.

"Soundwave!"

"Some decepticon bear grudges..."

"Starscream?"

Soundwave did not nod nor shake his head.

"What did he do?"

"Yell."

"That doesn't explain the wounds."

"Yell and shoot?"

"He shot you? How often?"

"Six times... Hit me four times."

"He's dead! But first, we will get you to Knockout!"

"That was my intention."

Carefully they walked to the med bay.

"Why didn't you go to Knockout earlier?"

"I had to search the artefacts."

"Idiot! Your health is far more important than those artefacts."

A light hit against his helmet was the consequence for his behaviour.

"You better get well quickly!"

The door to the med bay opened and Knockout directly walked up to them.

"Man, Soundwave! I see why Starscream is still unconscious! He got some nasty hits but you had your revenge. Lay down!"

Confusion showed on the leaders face.

"No one attacks me without feeling the consequences."Soundwave said and Knockout pointed to one of the other berths where the seeker lay completely battered.

"Hahaha! You're wonderful Soundwave. Inform me about his status when you pinched him back together!"Megatron laughed and left the med bay.

Soundwave was allowed to go a few breems later. He wasn't allowed to work yet but the next day would be okay.

Tired Soundwave walked through the corridors and opened his door.

He almost jumped in shock when someone hugged him.

"You scared me..."

"Sorry..."

"You alright now?"

"Have to change shift with some vehicons. I'm not allowed to work hard for three earth days and missions not until an earth week is over. But I'm fine."

"But?"

"Tired..."

"Then... Off to bed with you!"

Soundwave was lifted up and carried to the berth.

"I can walk..."

"But you are mine and I help you if you are hurt. But don't believe that Starscream will get no punishment just because you already had your revenge!"

"I almost pity your second in command now."

"Really?"Megatron grinned.

"I said almost."

Megatron laid Soundwave down and sat next to him.

"You stay?"

"Always love."

"And don't kill Starscream. He is useful."

"I'll try."

word count: 714


End file.
